The present invention relates to boxing machines, aimed particularly at picking up flat folded tubular blanks from a magazine, at erecting them with the axis oriented vertically and at filling them along the same direction, with articles of various kinds, such as bottles.
Especially, the invention relates to an apparatus, being an integral part of a boxing machine, and a related method for picking up flat folded tubular blanks from an open and inclined bottom of a magazine and for their transfer to an erecting station.